


Sleep The Stress Away

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Amity's parents expects the best out of their children. Especially from their youngest. Amity refuses to take breaks as she studies without sleep for nearly 3 days. The Blight Twins find a way to get the witch to finally rest.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 437





	Sleep The Stress Away

Amity groans as she bangs her head on her desk for the fifth time. Her hand was clenching her pen so tightly, it could snap. 

Her parents forced her to study all week for a test that wouldn't happen in two weeks. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away for a while.

"You alright, Mittens?" 

Amity huffed and turned around in her seat to glare at her twin siblings. "Just peachy." She grumbled, folding her arms. "What do you want?" 

"Can't we check up on our baby sis?" Emira chuckled, nudging her shoulder. Edric ruffled up Amity's hair, causing the witch to shove her brother to the floor.

Emira took a good long look at Amity's face. "Oh man. You look horrible." She winced.

"Thanks..." 

"When was the last time you slept?' Edric asked as he dusted himself off. 

"Uh... After we had dinner with mom and dad."

Emira and Edric looked at Amity with a worried look. "We ate dinner with them the day before yesterday..." 

"A little over 48 hours? Not that bad. Now get out. You know what happens when mom and dad catch you two bugging me during my studies." Amity said, summoning an abomination hand to push her annoying siblings out of her room. 

Emira and Edric frowned as the door slammed in their face. 

"She needs to rest..." Edric muttered as he ran his hand through his green hair. 

"If she won't listen to us, who would she listen to?" Emira wondered. 

The twins looked at each other and grinned mischievously as they came up with the perfect candidate.  
==========================================

"Luuzzzzz!" 

The human watched as the tiny demon ran towards her with his arms out. She scooped him up in her arms. 

"That kid keeps pushing me off my throne! I demand that we throw him in the pit of demons!" King whined as he glared at the snotty child, who grinned evilly back at him. 

Eda rolled her eyes. "You are being picked on by a whole kid?" She snorted as she slapped her knee. "Hilarious." 

King squirmed out of Luz's arms and pointed his claw at the Owl Lady. "Shut it feather brain!"

"Feather brain? That's a new one." 

Luz giggled at the two as they argued back and forth. 

"Ahem." 

Luz looked up and makes eye contact with two high classed looking witches. 

One was a tall male who had brown hair with a small beard. He held a long staff in his hand. His cold eyes stared back at Luz, making her squirm in her seat. 

The other one was a female who looked more intimidating than the male. Her green hair was put up into a bun and her golden eyes dug right into Luz's soul. 

'Wait green hair??? Oh!'

"Um hello there!" Luz stuttered out. Eda narrowed her eyes at the two adults and clenched her staff. 

"Nice seeing you two again. What brings you here, Karen?" Eda asked.

"We will be borrowing your human for a little bit, Eda."

Eda raised her eyebrows and stood up with her arms folded. "And why do you need my kid?" 

"Oh, no need to get all defensive. We just want to ask a few questions."

Luz looked at her mentor. "I'll be okay Eda. I'll call if they start any trouble." 

Eda hummed as she sat back down. "Alright." She points at Karen. "Listen here, Blights! Mess with my kid and I'll bring Hooty to that stupid house of yours." 

Karen rolled her eyes before pulling Luz with her away from the Owl Lady. 

Luz looked at each adult nervously. Just standing next to them was nerve wrecking. 

She can see where Amity got her professional nature from. 

They rounded the corner and Luz felt her heart speed up as they entered an alleyway. 

The Blights turned towards Luz. Karen cleared her throat before speaking. "We have simple questions for you."

Karen gestured towards the make Blight. "Chad here is able to sense any sort of lie with his magic so I suggest you answer truthfully. 

Luz gulped nervously before nodding. Having such a serious talk with your crush's parents was something Luz never thought she would have to do. "O-Okay!"

"How do you do magic?" 

"I draw glyphs and touch them. I can't do it like you guys do." 

"Show me."

Luz looked around and fell to her knees. She used her finger to draw a light spell in the dirt. She touched the glyph and a small orb of light appears in her hand. 

"Interesting... How many spells can you do?" 

"So far only 4."

"What are you studying?" Karen leaned closer to the human, who slowly took a step back. Her hand was itching towards her pocket to where her glyphs were. 

"E-Everything. Why are you questioning me so much?" Luz asked. 

"Well you're a human. We are curious on how you work." Chad answered for the first time. 

"Last question and you're free to go." 

Luz nodded and prepared to run away as soon as she was able to. 

"Do you have a crush on my daughter?" 

Luz froze at the question. A crush on Amity? "Hahaha.... Do I have a what now? What's a crush?" 

"Don't play dumb with me human." Karen scowled. "I'm sure you teens know actually what a crush is."

Luz gulped nervously. "O-Of course not! I dont have a crush on A-Amity!"

Chad and Karen looked at each other, nodding. Karen looked back at Luz with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know I was talking about Amity? I have two daughters." 

'Mierda...' Luz thought as she sweated nervously. 

"I don't even need my magic to tell that you're lying." Chad said.

The Latina girl looked down at her shoes and sighed. "I... Yeah I do." She looked back up at the adults with teary eyes. "Please don't tell Amity though! I-I'll get over her in no time but She's my friend and I don't want to lose her!" 

The Blights look at each other before bursting into laughter. Chad clenched his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. 

Karen leaned against her husband as she struggled to breathe. "O-Oh Titan!" 

Luz looked at the two with confusion. She felt a pain in her heart as the adults laughed at her. "W-What's so funny? Is it because I like a girl?!" She clenched her fist. 

Karen wiped a tear away and looked at the embarrassed human. "N-Not at all. Hold on." 

The two drew a circle and the Blights disappeared. In their place was Emira and Edric. 

"Huh?!" Luz mouth went agape. 

It took a while for the twins to calm down. They smiled down at Luz, who was still frozen in place. 

"That was great! We even fooled the Owl Lady herself!" Edric exclaimed. 

"I thought we would of been caught right there." Emira replied. 

The two look towards Luz. Emira gave Luz a little shake, which was enough to bring her back to reality. 

"You two tricked me!" Luz pointed at them. "I knew something was off!' 

"We couldn't help it. Since we were looking for you, we might as well have some fun with it." 

Luz grumbled under her breath in Spanish before raising her eyebrow. "You two were looking for me?"

Emira nodded and rested her elbow on Luz's shoulder. "We came to a conclusion that you may be able to help with our little problem." 

Luz gave them a small grin. "I'll gladly help. What's the problem?" She dropped her smile to glare at the twins. "It better not involve snooping around a certain someone's privacy." 

"Relax, it's not. Though it does involve Mittens." Edric replied. "Our parents expects us to be the perfect Blights."

"Having straight hair, Straight A's, Being straight forward." Emira mumbled, glancing at her brother. 

"Having a straight path and not cutting corners." Always make a point to be on time..." Edric also muttered. 

The twins make eye contact before giggling. 

Luz looked at them confused. "Uh..."

"Sorry! That's a song that Mittens has been singing for a while."

"But it pretty much describes us Blights. Our parents are forcing her to study and it's taking a lot out of her." Edric said, frowning. He held up two fingers. "She told us that she hasn't slept in nearly three days. Probably using a spell to keep herself up." 

"We tried to get her to rest but she won't listen." Emira said, grinning at Luz. "We thought maybe she'll listen to her best friend."

Luz knew how hard Amity works when it comes to school. She has seen bags underneath the youngest Blight's eyes this whole week and she looked worse each day. 

Luz was now determined to helping her friend out. 

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?! The longer she works, the more tired she's getting! I'll go tell Eda and then we'll go!" Luz said as she ran back towards the Owl Lady. 

Emira and Edric looked at each other. "She has it bad for Mittens." Emira said. 

"Yep."  
==========================================

Amity held back a yawn as she flipped through another page of her textbook. 

'Just 5 more chapters to go...' She thought. 

She can feel the spell that she put on herself, start to fade away as she continues to yawn. 

If she stops now, her parents would restrict her from leaving the next week. 

As she writes down some more notes, a loud thud is heard from her window. 

Her eye twitches as she stands up. "I swear if it's those two again..." 

She runs hand through untied her green hair, pulling it out of her face and makes her way to the window. 

She looks out and scowls as she sees her two siblings standing outside. She opens her window quickly. "Cant you two leave me alone?" 

"No we can't!" 

"We live together remember?" 

Amity pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "What do you want now?" 

"Oh nothing!" Emira smiled. She and Edric turned around and walked away. "Just needed to distract you for a second." 

Amity feels her face heat up with anger as she slams her window shut. 

When she turns around, she holds back a yelp as Luz was standing in her room with her arms behind her back. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and some shorts. 

"L-Luz?!" 

"Hiyah Amity!" Luz exclaimed, stepping forward to hug the witch tightly. 

"W-What are you doing here? In my room? With me... In my house!" She asks, blushing heavily. She mentally face palms as she panics. 

"I heard you've been stressed with school so I've come to help you relax!" Luz exclaimed, holding her hand with a smile. 

Amity looked everywhere but at Luz as she enjoys the warmth of her hand. "Oh uh..." She clears her throat, trying to calm her nerves. "Sorry Luz. I really need to get back to studying." She said, pulling her hand back. 

Amity turned towards her desk and found all her textbooks and papers neatly put away. 

Luz grabbed her hand again and pulled her away from the desk. "Nope! Your siblings told me what's been going on with you. You need to rest." 

"But-" 

"No buts! Keeping yourself awake for days is not healthy! It's my job to make sure my best friend is well! You can be Little Miss Perfect another time." 

She pushed the girl out of her bedroom door. "Go put on something comfy. I'll be here waiting!" 

Before Amity could reply, Luz closed her door in front of her.  
==========================================  
Amity came back in the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Her hair was still let down from it's half ponytail. 

When she walked in the room, her bed was filled with pillows and blankets. Luz sat in the edge of the bed, tapping her knees.When the Blight walked in, the Latina's face lit up. 

"Great you're back! Now we can-" Luz stops herself as she stares at Amity. Her cheeks were pretty red. 

Amity frowned and walked up to the girl. "Luz?" 

"Hermosa..." Luz muttered. 

Amity heard has heard her say this word many times but never understood it. "What?" 

"Huh?!" Luz shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "Lo siento... haha anywayyy..." 

Luz pushed herself into the bed fully and rested on her back. She moved a few blankets before holding out her arms towards Amity. 

Amity felt her face heat up as she realizes what Luz wants her to do. 

"Come here, Amity!" Luz exclaimed, smiling at the green haired girl. 

With hesitation, Amity took small steps towards the bed. "A-Are you sure?" 

Luz reached over and gently pulled the witch into the bed and pulled her into her lap. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done this." She replied in a soft voice, which sent a chill down Amity's back. 

Amity felt Luz wrap her tan arms around her body and pull her close. Her head was resting underneath Luz's chin. 

"This isn't too weird right?" Luz asked, as she caresses Amity's arm gently. "I can let you go if you want."

"No!" She squeaked out. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she returned the embrace. "This is perfect..."

This was like a dream come true for Amity. She didn't think that she would be able to cuddle with her crush.

Luz was very quiet. She can feel the human running her hand through her green hair.

'Does she like me too?' Amity thought. 

Maybe this was a human thing. 

She snuggled more into the human as she suddenly feels extremely sleepy. 

The spell must of worn off...

As she drifts to sleep, she faintly hears one last thing.

"Te quiero, Amity."  
==========================================

Luz looked down at the sleeping girl with a smile as she stood with her backpack on. 

The human placed the blanket on the girl. "See you at school, Amity." She whispered. 

She leaned down and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She hears Amity sighing in her sleep as a small smile comes across her face. 

Luz steps back and heads towards the window. With one last look towards Amity, she climbs out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to publish this earlier but I got caught up with Dana's Livestream. I'm not super fine with how this turned out but it seems okay enough. 
> 
> Finally getting some fluff :)
> 
> Also I completely forgot to change Amity's,'s parent's names


End file.
